


Rabbit Stew

by neorenamon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rope Bondage, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neorenamon/pseuds/neorenamon
Summary: This takes places years after the movie. Christmas comes upon Zootopia finding Captain Nick Wilde coming over to Gazelle's luxurious apartment to find that a message is waiting: Gazelle has a sudden business matter to attend to and Chief Judy Hopps has been tied up for a few hours so she asks that Nick finish making dinner while he waits. Little does he realize just how special dinner is going to be...





	1. Chapter 1

by neorenamon

Nick made his way towards the luxury apartment complex where Gazelle made her home while she was in Zootopia. Of course, as an international superstar, she hardly spent most of her time there. This year was special, as she invited two of her besties over to share a Christmas Eve with her.

He tucked in his hands into his pockets as his hands were a bit cold. He even had the hood up on his police parka to keep his ears nice and warm. The way they turned down the heat in 'winter' was almost too much for even his winter coat of fur to bear.

"If I wanted to live in Tundra Town, I'd move there," he muttered to no one in particular.

Nodding to the moose at the door, he made his way through the rotating glass doors into the lobby. Moving along, he went along to the front desk.

"Miss Gazelle has been expecting you," said the leopard quean behind the desk, "I've been instructed to give you this message to read on the way up. She also left you a copy of her room key." An envelope and key-card were slid across the desk to him which he deftly snatched up on the way by.

"Merry Christmas," he muttered as he went to the elevators.

He bypassed the usual suspects to go right to the private elevator. The key-card to the executive suites were also used to call the celebrity elevators instead of a button, so it was always available. The doors opened as he stepped inside.

Once closed, he pushed the button for Gazelle's level and then opened the letter. In spite of the soft, low lights, Nick's vulpine eyes were more than enough to read.

    **Dearest Nick,**

**Due to unforeseen business, I shall be rather late. Might not make it before midnight. So sorry.**

**Judy sends her regards as well, as she's going to be tied up for who knows how many more hours. A Chief's work is never done, right?**

**I hate to impose on you, but I had to run off before dinner was finished. I've left instructions on what you need to do in the kitchen. Who knows, I might make a chef out of you yet.**

**Love Gazelle,**

The car was soon full of the sounds of the season.

' _I wasn't planning to cook,_ ' he sighed, ' _but she asked so nicely_.'

The elevator rose gently in spite of the speed, but it was still taking time.

' _It's been months since I've even seen Judy,_ ' he mused, ' _Her taking Chief Bogo's old job when he retired, and then having them send me off to Precinct Six soon after to help organize their shifts. It's almost like the ZPD are keeping us apart to keep us from... fraternizing. Judy even planned to be here with Gazelle and me instead of going home to see her own family._ '

Soon the car arrived at the desired floor.

' _Well I guess later is better than never,_ ' he mused as he stepped into the hallway.

The upper suites were deathly quiet, as if everyone else had... better places to be tonight.

' _Just be positive, Nick,_ ' he thought as he opened the door. From the front hallway, he trudged his way into the kitchen. It looked like a bit of a mess which was very unusual for even Gazelle. There was a pile of raw veggies and a sharp clever sitting on a cutting board. Beside them was a note.

    **Dice these veggies fine into the bowl and add a cup of imitation chicken broth and eight cups of water. More instructions are on the side of the fridge when you're done with that.**

He saw carrots, celery, white onion, yellow onion, red onion, green peppers, red peppers and a couple of Jalapeno peppers. Dicing them well, he slipped them into a bowl and then added the broth and water.

Looking to the side of the fridge, he pulled an envelope from under a magnet and opened it.

    **Dear Nick, you're making Rabbit Stew. The rabbit is in my bedroom. It's a rare delicacy, you know. Just can't store that sort of thing anywhere.**

"Oh Gazelle, is this one of your fake meat recipes? She must have been hiding the fake meat in the mini-fridge," he muttered to no one in particular. The previous New Years, Gazelle tried to please Nick by making him a _Faux Beef Roast_. It was just a lump of seasoned Tofu and he wasn't fooled in the least. He shuddered at the notion of watching Judy's face as she tried to eat fake rabbit meat. "How do you even season a mess like that?"

He muttered some more as he made his way to Gazelle's Master Bedroom. The door was locked, but the key-card opened that lock as well. Inside, the room was even darker than he expected, as if all the shutters and curtains were closed.

"I know you're trying to treat preds... special," he murmured as he headed around the side of the bed, "but this... is just..."

Suddenly, something made him stop and sniff.

' _Waitaminute,_ ' he mused, ' _That does smell like rabbit!_ '

He reached out and felt a large lump under the covers. It twitched.

Pulling back the covers, he said, "Judy?!"

She was there alright. All hogtied under the covers with a ball gag in her mouth. She was looking up until Nick remembered that rabbits don't have night vision as well as he did. There was also a note across her chest.

    **How do you make a rabbit stew?**

**You make them wait, Nick Wilde.**

Nick slapped himself in the face for missing all the obvious clues.

The sound of the slap made Judy stir.

He leaned down to sniff her crotch and noticed the strong scent of arousal coming from there.

' _I almost forget just how much Carrots gets turned on by being all tied up,_ ' he mused, ' _She's must have been tied up for a good while already._ '

"Well this wasn't the gift I was expecting," he murmured as he began stripping. Once he was nude, he planted his butt on the side of the bed. His long brush-like tail came to rest over her legs.

Judy murmured something into the gag.

"Can't open my present yet," he chuckled, "Don't want to get coal from Santa Claws next year."

She said something louder and struggled against her bonds.

"Still..." he purred as he leaned closer to her ear, "I can't properly eat a rabbit that hasn't been properly prepared first..."

She shivered as he began nibbling on the outer edge of her ear, moving from the base towards the tip. Once he reached the end, he softly blew into the same ear making it flap about wildly.

Her musky scent was soon getting stronger.

"You know I have trouble choosing between breast and thigh," he whispered into her ear, "but tonight, I feel more like... neck."

She shivered again as he used the tips of his fangs to very gently nibble at the side of her throat. By rolling her head away, she made her neck even more open and vulnerable to what he wished to do.

Her breathing through her nose was becoming quicker and louder.

Nick was a good judge of character, even when it came to sex. He knew just how far he could push her without letting her cum, and when she was unbearably close, he backed away from her. While still on the side of the bed, all contact with her naked body stopped.

He paused for a moment to take his own erect cock into his hand. Seeing Judy so helpless was just as much a turn on for him as it was for her.

Judy increased her struggles, twisting and bucking, but it wasn't enough to make her orgasm. She was frustrated that Nick would leave her in such a state of want.

As much as Nick wanted to fuck her silly, he remembered Gazelle's note and decided to let her stew until midnight. He was quite content to watch Judy struggle in vain as he stroked his throbbing cock.

Fortunately, Nick and Judy were both not strangers to leaving Gazelle's bed in a messy state. Gazelle was also prone to mess up her own sleeping arrangement as well. There was plenty of bedding to go around. So when he turned and blew his wad across Judy's chest, he didn't care that he hit the bedding on either side of her as well.

' _I betcha she's losing her mind right now,_ ' he chuckled.

Just then, the clock began chiming: Bong-bong-bong-bong. Bong-bong-bong-bong. Bong-bong-bong-boooooooooong.

"I think the rabbit has stewed enough," he churred as he gripped an ankle and lifted up her legs. Tied crosswise at the ankles, she could stop him for sticking his cold, wet nose right into her puffy outer labia. With an exaggerated snort, he took a deep sniff from her musky cunt. Then he began lapping up her pussy from just about her anus to just below her clit sheath.

Instead of calming Judy down, it only made her more inclined to squirm.

"Being a Police Chief has made you a bit spoiled," he purred as he licked her again, "Always with underlings dying to do your bidding just on the off chance you'll promote them. I betcha you're still glad I'm not the kind to place you on a pedestal out of my reach, no?"

She muttered more protests into the gag as he used his thumbs to spread out her outer labia.

"I said I'd open my present at midnight," he chuckled, "Never said I'd untie you."

Judy growled into the gag.

"Is that any way for a respected member of the ZPD to speak?" he replied as he moved up to licking her clitoris sheath.

She growled some more.

"Oh, don't pretend for three seconds that this isn't exactly what you've been wanting me to do to you for a few weeks now."

Soon, her cunt was dripping wet and he could feel her clit emerging as he licked. Her muffled moans grew louder and louder.

Suddenly, he stopped as he sat up, once again leaving her on the edge of ecstasy.

"I wonder what's keeping dear Gazelle away?" he mused.

She would have kicked Nick hard if her legs weren't tied the way they were. Still, he also had a good deal of upper body strength and weight over her as well.

"I don't think Gazelle wants to miss this, you know."

"I think I'm here in the ways that matter," purred Gazelle from somewhere in the room.

He looked around.

"Baby monitors just aren't for babies anymore," she continued, "Now I think you've made the poor rabbit stew long enough."

"Baby monitor?" he mused as he looked around. He realized just about any object in the room could be hiding both the small digital transmitting camera as well was the wireless speaker/microphone. "I assume you're recording this for posterity?"

"Absolutely," she purred back.

"Rabbit stew," he chuckled as he lifted her legs once more, "I'll have to remember that. You're April Fools is going to be something... special next year."

"I still think I owe you for waiting for hiding my allergy spray and then marking all my panties with musk when I couldn't smell a darn thing," she replied, "It took me a while to figure out why all those bucks were following me everywhere I went even when I was dressed incognito."

"Good times," purred Nick as he rubbed his still throbbing cock against Judy's hot pussy, "Good times."

She tensed slightly as he began penetrating her vagina. Even though she had taken his cock numerous times, she still didn't have the advantage of being bred and giving birth, so she was still a bit tight to him and his larger fox penis. He kept moving forward until her legs coiled against his chest and pushed back. Soon Judy was groaning again as he back up and entered her once more.

"Oh yeah," he moaned as he banged her faster. Each thrust ending a little deeper inside her. He leaned over her abs as he clenched his teeth and relished her tight cunt.

Her breathing quickened as her pussy juices squirt out around his invading shaft.

"Damn..." muttered Gazelle, "Seeing pred and prey in the throws of passion make me so damn hot..."

He imagined that wherever the singer was, she was probably fingering her own pussy hotly as she watching the fox mating with his helpless 'prey'.

When the knot formed at the base of his shaft, he knew he was coming soon. He just didn't feel like forcing himself on Judy for another four or five hours. There was other plans to... consider. He continued to eagerly mate with the doe.

He knew Judy was fiercely turned on by being tied up when her vagina tightened on his shaft even before he began blowing his wad into her. Since they were of such different species, he never worried about impregnating her so she always allowed him to give her all of his seed. He came in such quantities that she would 'complain' about him filling her womb up with his jiz.

His balls became very tight when he started ejaculating into her. Even without knotting Judy, he began to worry if he even could pull his fully erect cock out of her at that point. He wrapped his arms about her and lifted her into his chest as they both kept locked together in the thralls of their shared climax. When they were both spent, he collapsed on top of her.

"By the way, I'm in the kitchen finishing the real dinner," purred Gazelle, "I'm just wearing an apron... if you're ready for the second course, Nick... the apron that says, 'Fuck me, I'm the Cook'."

Nick tensed as he imagined those fine legs and bare ass facing the kitchen doorway. He tried to pull out to find he was stuck inside Judy even with his knot outside her pussy until his boner relaxed.

"Ah... yeah," he replied nervously.

"But take as much time as you need with Judy first," she purred, "I'm... patient."

Judy moaned into the gag.

"Oh..." he said at last, "Merry Christmas."


	2. Stuck on Judy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick is stuck inside Judy, so he tries to pull out without much success. Can Gazelle help once she gets over her snickering?

by neorenamon

"Now Judy," mused Nick as he tugged on his cock, "We're both trained officers. I'm sure we can handle this as long as we stay calm."

His throbbing member was stuck in Judy's pussy and had been so for a good moment. While he was a good 50% larger than her, and fairly well hung for someone his size, they hadn't been stuck together like this since the first time he fully knotted the rabbit doe.

Since she was bound tightly and ball gagged, Judy had little to contribute.

"I just need to think about something else so my boner will relax," he assured her.

...

5 Minutes Later...

...

"This isn't working," he sighed as he tugged again, "I even thought about Clawhauser and Bogo naked together in the precinct shower and I'm still hard."

Judy shuddered at the thought of it all.

"It looks like I'm going to have to blow my wad again," he continued as he rocked his hips back and forth, "I'm beginning to wonder if you've shrunk in the wash cuz I don't remember your pussy being so tight."

She mumbled something through the gag.

"I think it would help relax your muscles if you came too," he mused as he began stroking her still erect clit.

Throwing her head back, she moaned through her nose.

"I wonder if Gazelle is getting her rocks off watching us like this," he added.

She rocked her head back and forth as she breathed harder. Neither one really wanted to admit they felt hornier knowing that someone was watching them go at it from a remote location.

"Oh... oh man," moaned Nick as he blew another load of jiz into Judy, "Here I go again." He could almost feel her womb inflate as his second generous load was added to the first. Before he was done, stroking her clit made the bunny go into her own next orgasm. They climaxed together for a few moments before he collapsed on top once more.

After a couple of minutes of panting, he sat up as he mused, "Okay, I should be able to pull out now."

A few tugs showed his still rigid cock was still unable to pull out.

"Okay," he sighed, "I think we're going to have to see Gazelle about this... personally."

Gathering Judy into his arms, he managed to hug her to his chest so that a minimum amount of her weight was pressing down on his crotch. Making his way to the door, he got one arm free long enough to open the door and get out into the hallway.

"Well you can't say we still aren't deeply connected," muttered Nick.

Judy just sighed heavily.

"Aw come'on Chief," he sighed, "I'm sure we've been through stickier situations than this."

She sighed again as he carried her into the kitchen.

"Gazelle dear," he murmured, "I think Judy and I have a little..."

There in all her glory was the singer, bent over as she looked into the oven window. Her wagging little tail. That anal pucker underneath. Her pussy slit just beneath it all. Those ass cheeks on either side and those thighs underneath.

His cock went to another level of hard on. She shuddered as she felt it fill her vagina a bit tighter.

"Are you two done already?" sighed Gazelle, "I was hoping you two would keep each other... amused... at least another half hour."

"Well..." mused Nick, "I'm stuck on Judy."

"You two haven't been apart that long..."

"No Gazelle, I mean literally stuck on Judy."

She turned her head to look back.

"Oh, I see," she replied.

Nick could tell she was stifling a giggle as she spoke.

"Take a seat," she mused, "I'll be with you in a moment."

Nick managed to sit down in spite of having Judy's legs pressing into his chest. He didn't think to find a seat where he couldn't continue to stare at Gazelle's hot backside.

"I tied up Judy by sections," she continued, "You might want to untie her legs, at least."

"Oh," he replied at last, "I didn't notice." He began using his hands to search for the knots around her legs and ass.

"And don't you think it's about time to remove the gag order?"

Judy nodded.

"I dunno," chuckled Nick, "I'm kinda getting used to the peace and quiet."

She simply growled into the gag.

"I really don't think it's time to dig that hole," muttered Gazelle.

Judy nodded eagerly.

"And I don't think there's any knots on her ass," she added.

Nick realized that he was using his hands to fondle Judy's hot little ass instead of looking for knots. He giggled nervously.

"I almost think you planned to be stuck on her."

"It's not the worst thing I can think of," he replied evenly.

The singer came over and leaned down. "Well if you aren't going to untie her legs at least..." she mused.

Nick stopped listening when he looked down into her bosom cleft showing clearly above the apron.

She reached around Judy's torso as she worked the knots she had done on her legs. A moment later, and her legs were soon aside Nick's torso.

He gripped the edge of the apron with his fangs and pulled down, popping out her motherly assets into the open. Gazelle smirked as Judy grimaced.

"Why you dirty little sicko," she giggled, "Still stuck on Judy and now you're drooling all over my tits now?"

Judy growled again.

He had in fact got a bit of his spit on her tits when he pulled the apron down.

"I figure if I blow my wad into Judy one more time," he mused as he nosed her cleft, "I'll be spent enough to pull out of Judy."

"Hmm..." she mused as she reached under the two, "Maybe there's another problem here..."

He shuddered as her cold hands fondled his balls.

"Ah... cold hands!" he whined.

She moved on to where his cock was impaling Judy's pussy. They both shivered as she fingered them both, and then inserted a finger alongside his cock. Judy groaned as her pussy stretched out a bit more.

"I think I feel what the problem is," she mused as she wiggled her digit inside Judy.

"I'm too hung for my own good?" he asked.

"Well... you are a bit much for her," she replied, "but you've had sex before and this didn't happen. I know that you've knotted her on purpose, but your knot is not inside her this time."

"Well what is wrong?" he asked idly.

"I think Judy's... she's too 'dry'... There's not enough natural lube inside her..."

Judy groaned.

"Don't feel bad, my dear," cooed Gazelle, "It pretty much happens to most women at some point in there lives."

"What do you suggest?" he asked.

"I have some natural lube booster that I keep in my medicine cabinet," she purred as she pulled her digit out. "Dinner should take care of itself for a few minutes," she added as she stood up and turned, "Plenty of time to take... care of things..."

"Say Gazelle," replied Nick, "What's that on your foot there?"

"What?" she asked as she bent over.

He used his hands to grip her ass cheeks as he licked her twat from her clit sheath nearly up to her anus. It was enough to make Gazelle gasp in surprise.

"Mister Wilde," she purred as she looked back, "You're such a..." She gasp again as he licked her deeper.

Judy grumbled as Nick worked Gazelle's cunt with his lips and tongue.

Gazelle was left panting as his tongue worked its magic. Her tongue hung loosely from her mouth as she closed her eyes. Reaching back between her thighs, she used her fingers to fondle his furry nutsack once more. She had no problems with dryness as the fluids leaking around Nick's tongue attested to.

The rabbit began bouncing in Nick's lap, hoping that perhaps his cock would soften after cumming inside her for the third time that evening. She used her feet to grip the side of the chair back to help her.

It only took a few minutes before Nick was seeding the bunny for the third powerful ejaculation, and Judy wondered how full her womb really was considering how copious Nick was with his jiz.

The singer was panting hard as she rested one hand on her knee and the other continued to work Nick's nuts. Her juices were dripping down her thighs and legs as she stood there.

"Oh... Nick," she moaned, "You... I'm... oh, I'm gonna cum real soon..."

He continued to work on her without comment until she let out a long, low growl marking her orgasm. Once he was sure she was as done as she could be, he relented and pulled out his tongue.

"Well..." she panted, "I better check on dinner before I get that lube..."

"Not going anywhere," he panted back.

Judy planted her feet on the side of the chair and started to stand. He didn't notice until his cock popped out with an audible sound.

"I... guess we don't need that now," he announced.

Gazelle checked the oven again, bending over as she looked into the window. "Well then," she mused as she stood and turned, "I guess it's time to work on... other dishes." Walking over, she undid the ball gag from the back of Judy's head and removed it.

"Well..." mused Nick, "I guess the blessed quiet couldn't last..."

"You're lucky my hands are still tied behind my back, mister," she growled as Gazelle lifted her off Nick's lap.

He snickered as Judy was turned about to find herself buried face-first between the taller female's breasts. One hand rested between her shoulder blades as the other was under her ass. Nick couldn't help but notice that only one cheek was supported, leaving her fingers to play around Judy's loins as she saw fit.

"Well," he mused as his cock softened, "I guess I'm going to get a show now."

"Can't let you take the spotlight away from me indefinitely," she purred as Judy wrapped her legs about her waist. Nick could see the rabbit's hot, puffy pussy under her raised tail better. He could see her fingers probing the bunny's puffy labia, seeking to reach between them into her cunt.

"Isn't she still a bit dry?" asked Nick.

"Oh, how thoughtless of me," she replied as she took her hand up and gave a good wet spit onto her fingers.

"That's me," he smirked, "Mister Thoughtful."

With her fingers now wet, she returned to probing and teasing Judy's pussy.

"I can't say no to a show and dinner," he mused as he leaned back in the chair to watch the two females before him.


End file.
